mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapters in Mafia II
This page is the walkthrough for Mafia II. Chapter 1 Mission The Old Country 1943 A basic tutorial to the game. Set in the decline of the Second World War, Vito and his squad must raid a Sicilian villa under Mussolini soldier's control and free the civilians of a southern Sicily town. Chapter 2 Mission Home Sweet Home February 8th-9th, 1945 After getting wounded in combat and spending a few months in a military hospital, Vito is sent home to Empire Bay on leave to visit his family and meets his old friend Joe at the train station. Joe gives Vito a ride into the city and discovers Vito is only on leave and must return to the war shortly. After pulling a few strings Joe arranges Vito to be completely discharged from service. This also starts him down the life of a gangster. Chapter 3 Mission Enemy of the State February 10th, 1945 Vito awakens the next day to a call from his mamma and going to meet Derek and Stephen. After there job, you go to meet Joe and are introduced to Henry Tomasino. You will be asked to break into a building, steal some gas stamps and try selling them. Chapter 4 Mission Murphy's Law February 11th, 1945 After the events of the following night, Vito goes to meet with Joe and Henry to discuss their next job: rob a jewelery store. Things start to go well, but as they say "nothing ever goes according to plan". Chapter 5 Mission The Buzzsaw February 20th, 1945 Made Man Henry Tomasino invites Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro to carry out a hit on Sidney Pen aka The Fat Man. Chapter 6 Mission Time Well Spent February 26th, 1945 - June, 1945 Convicted of selling the stolen gas stamps from chapter 3, Vito Scaletta is sent to Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. Here he meets Vinci Family consigliere Leone Galante and settles an old score. Chapter 7 Mission In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza April 10th, 1951 Six years have passed by and Vito Scaletta has just been released out of prison thanks to Leone Galante. He sees his old friend Joe Barbaro, gets a new apartment, meets Falcone Underboss Eddie Scarpa. After a good welcome home party, things start to turn for the worse. Chapter 8 Mission The Wild Ones April 11th, 1951 Following the events of the previous night, Joe stops off at Vito's new apartment with Marty. Joe has an easy job: sell smokes out of the back of a truck and collect some easy money. Everything goes smoothly, until the local gang, The Greasers get involved. Chapter 9 Mission Balls and Beans May 6th, 1951 Vito will receive a call from Eddie Scarpa informing him to meet him at The Maltese Falcon. He'll explain that three guys, Harvey Beans the family accountant and two bodyguards disappeared and think that The Clemente crime family have something to do with it. Chapter 10 Mission Room Service June 15th, 1951 At his house, Vito gets a call from Eddie Scarpa. He will tell Vito to head over to Joe's place right now. When Vito asks what is going on, Eddie explains that its better not to explain it on the phone. The plan is to kill Don Clemente. In the end, someone will not be coming home. Chapter 11 Mission A Friend of Ours July 27th, 1951 Chapter 12 Mission Sea Gift September 22nd, 1951 Chapter 13 Mission Exit the Dragon September 24th, 1951 Vito receives a call from Henry Tomasino, Henry says that Carlo Falcone found out about the deal, and that they should meet him in the park. Vito and Joe get dressed up and go to Lincoln Park. A cutscene starts playing and appears that Henry is slashed with meat cleavers. They follow Mr. Wong and enter a restaurant and after a shootout they find, interrogate and shoot Mr. Wong for Henry's death. Chapter 14 Mission Stairway to Heaven September 25th, 1951 Vito and Joe kill Tommy Angelo in front of his own home. Chapter 15 Mission Per Aspera Ad Astra September 26th, 1951 On orders from Leone Galante and with some help from Joe, Vito kills Don Carlo Falcone. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Gameplay Category:Missions